The outsiders (Johnny x OC)
by Itsmeghosty
Summary: After the church fire Johnnys been hard and cold, But when someone new comes to town can they break his hard exterior. I am bad at summaries. *


3rd P.O.V.

 _Ever since Johnny got out of the hospital from the church fire, he became more, rowdy. Seeing as he almost died, everyone in the gang thought he was being a normal kid and doing things before he actually died. But, Johnny's behavior was starting to worry everyone._

 _Usually, after a long day, Johnny could be found on the Curtis' couch. But lately, Sodapop and Darry would find Johnny passed out in the lot on their way to work missing clothes. They could tell Johnny was going through some things. Obviously, everyone was. But it just made their hearts go out to Johnny everytime he had a new bruise or looked sleep deprived._

 _The way Johnny talked to the gang changed drastically also. Sweet and timid Johnny, who was to shy to order his own food at a restaurant, would speak so obnoxiously, that it put Two-bit Matthews to shame. Every sentence or so Johnny now would always throw a curse in there._

 _His happy smile turned into a Cheshire smirk and his lethargic way of movement turned quick as if he was a cat someone threw a cucumber at._

 _It was as if Johnny became a whole new person._

Johnny was sitting on the Curtis' couch smoking while Two-bit and Ponyboy were entranced by Mickey Mouse playing on their bunny ears tv. ' _They're such kids'_ Johnny thought watching the Jokester and the kid enjoy the Cartoon.

Johnny had a hangover from the night before, and all he wanted to do right now was to drink the pain away. He got up and walked into the kitchen looking for any alcoholic beverage he could find. He opened the ice box only to find Chocolate milk and apple juice. ' _Damn this family'_ He thought, still going through every cabinet looking for just a swallow of booze.

Johnny came to a locked cabinet and thought ' _There has got to be something good in here'_ He pulled a bobby pin from his pocket that he snatched from his ma and worked on opening the locked cabinet.

He had never stolen anything from the Curtis' before, but, with his "new" attitude anything was possible from Johnny. There was a click from the lock and then the cabinet door was slightly ajar. Johnny, not wanting to wait any longer, ya led the door all the way opened.

' _Mason Jars?'_ Johnny thought. What goes in Mason jars. Johnny sighed happily and picked up a jar or two and smuggled them into his jacket.

Dashing out the door causing it to slam pulled Two-bit and Ponyboy out of their cartoons.

"Where's Johnny off to?" Two-bit asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know," Pony said going back to Mickey "probably to be Billy Badass." A sarcastic Pony said rolling his eyes.

"Should we follow him?" Two-bit Asked worriedly.

"No, let him be Keith, if he needs us he should have stayed here," Pony said grouchily, his jaw clenching.

Two-bit huffed at being scolded by a 15 year old kid but ultimately joined Pony back on the floor watching Mickey.

Johnny arrived at the lot in record time. His hands were shaking and the clear alcohol in the jars were calling his name. He sat down in his usual spot and pulled out his stolen property. When he opened the jar, the smell of the Moonshine had stung his nose and made his mouth water at the same time.

He sipped the burning liquid from the jar and immediately his body was racking with coughs. He had never had anything this strong before And frankly even though it sucked going down, it gave him this warm feeling. A feeling he was sure he couldn't get anywhere else.

Only halfway through the first jar and Johnny was already buzzed off his ass. He was happier than he had been In a long while sitting in the empty lot alone.

His thoughts,mostly of the past, were shattered by high pitched squeals. Johnny stands up slightly pissed off and also worried only to be taken down by a little red head running into him.

"What's the hell kid?!" Johnny yells pushing the kid off of him.

"You gotta hide me, please!" He whisper-yells frantically.

Johnny heard loud footsteps approaching and quickly shoved the kid behind the huge car seat that sat near the fire pit.

He sat down quickly, continuing his liquor as Dallas strode up to the lot sweating and donning a bruise on his left cheek. He looked pissed and red faced.

"Johnny," Dally yelled seeing him "you seen a short ginger kid run through here?" He asked wiping his face.

"Yeah," Johnny replied making the kid behind the seat tense up "ran away when he saw me, might be somewhere near Pony's by now." Johnny said pointing to the Curtis' house a few blocks away.

"Thanks John." Dally said jogging away. When Johnny was sure Dallas was gone he pulled the kid up and sat him beside him. He was a blubbering mess. Johnny had seen people who were scared of Dallas, but this was fucking petrified!

He was crying something awful making his green eyes flood his freckled cheeks become red and ruddy.

Johnny snapped his fingers in front of the kid capturing his attention.

"Who are you and why is Dally after you?" Johnny asked being as blunt and to the point as possible.

"M-m-my name I-is Tracee." He said hiccuping.

He didn't have a Tulsa slang. It sounded like Dallys New Yorker accent.

"Dallas..." He started, then more tears came, and just as fast stopped.

Johnny stopped him. This kid looked like he came from a middle class family. So what's he doing with a good like Dallas Winston.

"Let me rephrase that," Johnny said facepalming "how do you know Dally?" He asked.

"He's my o-older brother." Tracee said gulping down tears.

Johnny looked dumbfounded. "Dally don't got no older brother," Johnny accused "he's an only child."

"Plus," Johnny added looking Tracee up and down "your dressed to nicely to be a hoods brother." A scowling Johnny finished.

Tracee looked down at his clothes then back at Johnny.

"I just got h-here y-y-yesterday, from New York," He said swallowing "M-my gramma d-died, that's who I w-was staying with." Johnny looked down at the ground feeling sorry for the kid.

I mean he knew Dally had his father to deal with but Tracee, he had Dally and his father to deal with.

Obviously the kid was going to have it rough"Well, Dall don't like kids so your in for a bumpy fucking ride." Johnny said shaking his head.

All of the sudden there was a loud yell

"Tracee! You little shit, don't ever run off again!" Dally was running up to the lot eyes locked on Tracee.

"No no no!" Tracee squealed going to jump up and run. But it was to late, Dallas grabbed Tracee by the arm and yanked him to him.

"Don't even bother Johnny with your dumb problems, no one cares," he spat at him "I'm taking your ass home kid." And with a nod in Johnny's direction, Dally was dragging a crying Tracee back behind him.


End file.
